Microsoft's .NET application is software that includes the .NET Framework, which is typically used for developing and running network-based applications and web services. These applications often operate over a network through standard, platform-independent protocols including, for example, eXtensible Markup Language (XML), Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The .NET Framework includes the common language runtime (CLR), which assists memory, process, and thread management. The CLR Profiler is a profiling tool for .NET-compatible applications. Windows Management Instrumentation (WMI) is an extensible instrumentation layer built into many Windows or Windows-based operating systems. WMI exposes namespaces, classes, and properties for hardware devices, the operating system, and applications. When Microsoft .NET framework is installed, a number of classes are created for the management of .NET. These are often located within “root/CIMV2” and may include various CLR classes, ASP.NET Overall, and ASP.NET by Application, which normally includes web services. Moreover, many correlated operating systems metrics, such as CPU load and disk queue length, can be collected from the extensible instrumentation layer.